Boy Stealer
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: The Ham Hams meet a new hamster and the boys can't get enough of her. The girls are starting to get worried, not to mention jealous. They want to get their boys back from 'that boy stealer'. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. Love is in the Air

Ch

**Ch.1**

**Love is in the Air**

Welcome to my latest fic! I've had this fic in my head for a while now and I'm glad I could get some of it up before I leave for the beach! I leave on Saturday, but I'll try to update one more time before I go. Anyways, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Springtime was in the air. The days were becoming warmer, flowers began to bloom, and romance was in the air. No one was safe from Cupid's arrow, not even the ham hams.

"Outta the way Howdy!" shouted Dexter as he tried to keep his rival from the clubhouse door. "I'm opening the door for Pashmina!"

Howdy grabbed Dexter's leg and pulled it back, causing Dexter to face plant. "You can't open the door for her, you've got sticks for arms!"

As Howdy went to grab the door, Dexter picked himself off the ground and hurled himself at the apron-wearing hamster. "And you have a butt for a face!"

"Oh, nice comeback smart one!" growled Howdy as he sat on Dexter's back, bending the bowtie-wearing hamster's ankle painfully.

Dexter freed his foot paw, bonking Howdy in the nose in the process. "At least I am smart, unlike a certain hamster who just got a taste of my paw!"

"L-lemme help Pashmina."

Pashmina smiled at Kai as he opened the door for her. "Thanks Kai!"

"Ookwee!" exclaimed Penelope as she followed her friend.

Kai's face flushed red. "N-No problem. He looked over at Dexter and Howdy, who glared at him menacingly. "What?" The spiky-headed hamster didn't have time to escape before Dexter and Howdy went at him like an injured zebra in Africa.

"What's up Maxwell?" asked Sandy as she stood behind the chair where Maxwell was reading yet another one of his books. "Whatcha reading?"

The bookworm hamster placed his bookmark in the book and looked up at Sandy. "It's an interesting tale about a group of ham hams getting trapped on a deserted island."

Sandy smiled at him. "That sounds…" Suzy ran up to Maxwell, knocking Sandy out of the way in the process. "That sounds cool! Can you tell me more?"

The tiger-striped girl picked herself off the ground, her paw straying dangerously close to her ribbon until Ty walked up to her. "Hey Sandy, I'm working on this new design and I could totally use your input."

"Okay then!" said Sandy, momentarily forgetting about Maxwell and Suzy. Where is it?"

Bijou stood in front of the mirror, a brush in one paw, when Boss walked up behind her. "Hey Bijou. I see you're doing something different with your fur today."

"Zanks for noticing," replied Bijou. "But I'm not sure if I like et. I zink I might want to do zomezing different.

"Do whatever you like with it," replied Hamtaro as he walked up to her. "Your fur looks good however you where it!"

The French hamster blushed slightly. "Why zank you!"

Hamtaro looked over at Boss, who was growling at him like an angry dog. "You okay Boss?" Boss was about to introduce his fist to Hamtaro's jaw where her looked over to see Ace walking away with Bijou.

"If you're looking for a great place for styling fur, then I'll introduce you to someone," said Ace suavely. "I know this great ham girl who works wonders with scissors. I'll have a chat with her and get you an appointment at half price."

"You do zat for moi?" asked Bijou. "Zank you Ace! You're the best!"

The door to the clubhouse burst open suddenly, revealing Panda. "Sorry I'm late guys, but I just saw this tree with the biggest acorns you've ever seen!"

Stan put his arm around Pashmina and Bijou's shoulders. "Ya know, I've got something that's bigger than an acorn."

Sandy wrapped her ribbon around his mouth before delivering a kick to his rump. "The only thing you have bigger than an acorn is an ego!"

Hamtaro sweat dropped as he took a step away from Sandy. "So, um, acorns anyone?"

* * *

The ham hams walked through the green grass, its color contrasting the cloudy sky, as they followed Panda. The carpenter hamster pointed forward. "It's just a little further. Come on!"

Cappy stopped suddenly, his ears perking up. "Wait a second, does anyone hear what are hear?"

"Do you hear singing?" asked Oxnard as he perked his ears up. "'Cause if you are, then we're hearing the same thing." The ham hams looked over at the stream flowing by, where a hamster sat on a rock on the bank. A gust of wind picked up, the girl hamster's cream-colored fur blowing carelessly in the breeze. Unaware of the ham hams, she continued to sing.

_"The sun'll come out, tomorrow_

_So ya gotta hang on 'til, tomorrow_

_Come what may, tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I love ya, tomorrow!"_

"Wow, she's pretty good," said Sandy. "What do you think Stan? Stan?" However, her brother had left a few moments ago, nearly at the rock where the girl hamster was sitting. Sandy sighed as she pulled out her ribbon. "Great, not again! Wanna watch me Maxwell? Maxwell?" However, Stan and Maxwell, including the rest of the male ham hams, had already made a beeline to the rock.

Stan got on one knee, a cool smile on his face. "Hey babe, come here often?" Before she could respond, the rest of the boys ran into him, all falling into one messy pile.

Hamtaro was the first to recover. "Wow! You're a good singer!"

The girl hamster smiled at him. "Thank you. My name's Aura. What's your name?" All the boys shouted their names at once, causing Aura to cock her head in confusion.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Pashmina as she and the other ham ham girls arrived. "I'm Pashmina and this is Penelope."

"Ookwee!" exclaimed Penelope.

"I'm Bijou," replied the French hamster.

"I'm Sandy!" exclaimed Sandy.

Suzy readjusted her glasses. "And call me Suzy!"

"Wanna go back to my clubhouse and hang out?" asked Boss.

Aura continued to smile at them. "That sounds like fun. Okay!"

Bijou looked at the tall hamster. "But Boss, weren't we just about to…"

"To the clubhouse!" exclaimed Boss as he pointed back the way they came. The boys cheered as they hurried back to the clubhouse, staying close to Aura.

Dexter pushed Howdy out of the way. "I'll lead Aura to the clubhouse!"

"No, I will!" shouted Howdy as he pushed Dexter back.

Bijou watched the boys worriedly. "Did Boss just blow me off?"

Pashmina nodded. "And Dexter and Howdy aren't stalking me for once."

* * *

I know first chapters aren't my best work, but I hope you still enjoyed it! I'll try updating soon, but I'm leaving for the beach on Saturday, so I might not be able to update until I come back. Also, do you know what musical Aura's song came from? If you do, please tell me! First reviewer to answer correctly gets a prize! Please R&R!


	2. Thief of Hearts

Ch

**Ch.2**

**Thief of Hearts**

I'm glad I'm getting a lot of hits and even some reviews! Thank you for that. I'll be away at the beach starting tomorrow, so this will most likely be my last update for a while. Please R&R!

* * *

Once everyone returned to the clubhouse, they went off and did their own thing. Maxwell went back to reading, Ty decided to finish up his spray paint art with Kai watching him near by, Ace was messing around with a deck of cards, Dexter and Howdy were playing a game of checkers, which was beginning to get a little violent, while the rest of the guys were talking amongst themselves. The girls were sitting in the corner, glaring at Aura.

Bijou looked over at Aura, who was examining Boss's armchair. "Looks like Aura's about to learn a hard lesson. Boss never let's anyone zit in his armchair, not even moi!" She and the rest of the girls watched as Boss caught sight of Aura and began to walk over to her.

"Ooooh, she's gonna get it," crackled Pashmina. However, Boss picked up a cushion and handed it to Aura. "Would you like to use this? The seat's a little hard."

"Oh, that's alright," replied the cream-furred hamster. "I was only looking at it." The rest of the girl's jaws dropped.

Sandy was the first to recover. "Like, how come she didn't get yelled at?"

"Boss iz smitten with moi and when I sat in it, he gave me zee dirtiest look!" added Bijou. The girls went back to watching Aura, who was looking over at Ace play solitaire.

"See, I just got a red seven," said Ace as he held the card up to Aura. "I can put this on my black eight and when that happens, I can put my black six on the red seven."

The cream-furred hamster smiled at him. "What a fun game! You must have good eyes to catch all of those match ups."

"Oh, surely you jest,' replied Ace with a chuckle. "My eyes work just like yours, though your eyes are a lovely shade of green."

"And your fur is really nice too!" added Hamtaro as he walked up to her. "It's really pretty."

Aura blush, hiding her face slightly from the two. "Why thank you! You're too kind."

Bijou's eyes filled with shock and panic as she watch the event unfold in front of her. "But, but…zey're suppose to gush over moi, not her!"

"Um…maybe you're just a overreacting," replied Pashmina as she put a comforting paw on the French hamster. "Where is she now?" The girls looked up to see Maxwell showing Aura one of his books.

"Dang that girl moves fast," muttered Sandy as she clenched her paws into fists. "She better not be doing what I think she's doing."

Maxwell turned the page in his book. "With the Captain's daughter kidnapped by the evil galactic warlord, Cosmo Cruiser, space cadet, will stop at nothing to rescue her!"

"That Cosmo sounds like such a brave hamster," noted Aura with another one of her never-ceasing smiles. "I hope he rescues her."

Suzy's legs wobbled with heartbreak as she watched Maxwell and Aura continue to converse. "But…Maxypoo and I are supposed to talk about sci-fi romance novels. It's our thing!"

"For the last time, his name is Maxwell!" growled Sandy. "And you and him don't have a thing!"

"Well, it looks like he and zat Aura are starting to have a 'zing'," noted Bijou.

Sandy folded her arms as a wicked grin came across her face. "Well, if he won't pay attention to me, then I'll just have to make him jealous." She walked over to Ty, who was carrying a large poster board. "Hey Ty! Still need help with your latest piece?"

"Actually, Aura helped me finish it," replied the multi-colored hamster. "She had a lot of good ideas!"

"Hmph, fine then!" snapped Sandy as she walked back to her friends.

Ty looked at her quizzically and shrugged. "What's with her?"

"I don't believe et!" wailed Bijou as she buried her face in her paws. "She's stealing out boys!"

"Okay, you guys need to stop being paranoid," said Pashmina wit her paws on her hips. "There's a reason why 'annoy' is in the word 'paranoid' because your paranoia is really annoying!"

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Ookyuu!"

"That's right Penelope," replied Pashmina. "You guys should listen to what Penelope has to say!"

"Um…what the heke is she even saying anyways?" asked Suzy as she readjusted her glasses.

Pashmina looked at Suzy as if she had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "She said that we should all look on the bright side." The scarf-wearing hamster pointed over to the roundtable. "See, just watch." Howdy and Dexter were at it again, punching and kicking each other as Aura sweat dropped.

"I'm sitting next to Aura!" snapped Howdy as he booted Dexter in the stomach.

Dexter quickly rose to his paws and delivered a right hook to Howdy's jaw. "In your dreams Howdy! She's sitting next to me!"

"Please don't fight!" begged Aura as she stepped in between the two. "Violence is scary. Besides, you can both sit next to me."

"See?" asked Pashmina as she nodded sagely. "She's gotten Dexter and Howdy off my back and she's keeping them from killing each other. What bad can come from that?"

Kai walked over to the table carrying a tray, which contained a tea kettle and a few cups. "Um…I-I made some tea. W-Would you like some Aura?"

"How thoughtful of you!" said Aura. "I love tea! Okay, why not?" Kai couldn't help but blush slightly as he poured her a cup, avoiding the glares he received from Howdy and Dexter.

Pashmina stopped the ground repeatedly. "Okay, that crosses the line!" Penelope nodded as she glared at Aura. Anyone who upset Pashmina was enemy number one on Penelope's list.

"Zat Aura has to go!" added Bijou. "Aura? More like Whore-a!" She chuckled tersely with self satisfaction. "Zee what I did zere? It rhymes!"

Sandy sweat dropped. "Yeah, we caught that."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said at the top, I most likely won't be able to update at the beach, so the next update might not come for a while. Here's something to entertain you while I'm away: guess what'll happen next! Feel free to share your guess in your review. Please R&R!


	3. Asking for Help

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Asking for Help**

I'm finally back from the beach! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic so far! I'm glad I'm getting so many hits and positive feedback. I go back to school on the 25th, but I'll try to finish the fic before then. Please R&R!

* * *

The following morning was much nicer than the day before since the sun flooded the town below. Everyone was thankful for the happier atmosphere, but weather wasn't a concern for the girl ham hams. Their minds were occupied with thoughts of hope that Aura wouldn't come to the clubhouse.

Pashmina toyed with her teacup. "Maybe she found a cat and it ate her."

"Or a bird picked her up and flew away," added Sandy.

Bijou shrugged. "Eizer one sounds good to moi." They turned their attention to the door as it opened, holding their breath as they did. However, not one, but three girl hams entered, none of which were Aura.

"Howdy Ham Hams!" exclaimed Pepper, a bag of sunflower seeds in her paws.

"Aloha Ham Hams!" exclaimed Coral. Luna, entered behind her, preferring to stay quiet.

The three hamsters looked at each other quizzically before asking all at once, "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's right," said Hamtaro as he walked over to the three arriving ham hams. "She's Pepper, that's Coral, and this on is Luna."

Pepper walked over to a blushing Oxnard and handed him her bag of seeds. "I brought ya a lil' somethin' from back home."

"Thanks Pepper," said Oxnard as he accepted the gift. "But I don't have anything for you…"

"Then just gimme a hug!" exclaimed Pepper as she wrapped her arms around Oxnard's tubby belly.

Luna made quiet gagging noises, pretending to stick her finger down her throat. "I'm gonna puke."

"Oh! Am I late for something?" The ham hams turned their attention to the door, the girl hamsters cursing silently. Aura, her usual cheerful smile on her face, walked in further. "Goodness, there's so many hamsters I don't know." Coral and Pepper hurried over to her and introduced herself while Luna backed away from the group slowly, staying as far from Aura as possible.

Luna shuddered with disgust as she joined the other girl ham hams. "Why did it get so happy in here all of a sudden? It sickens me!"

"That's thanks to the demon spawn from Satan's butt hole," replied Suzy as she adjusted her glasses, glaring at Aura from across the room. "AKA: Aura."

"Demon spawn?" asked the goth hamster. "She seems more like a cherubic hamster angel."

Bijou glared at Luna. "Don't compliment her!"

"Who said that was a compliment?" snapped Luna. "I haven't even spoken to her, and I already loath her."

Pepper walked over to the rest of the girls. "What are ya talkin' about? She seems nice."

"She 'seems' nice," said Pashmina as she folded her arms. "But once she's near a boy, she's like a freakin' slutty whirlpool!"

"Slutty whirlpool?" repeated Coral. "She doesn't seem like a whore to me." The sound of plucked guitar strings suddenly filled the clubhouse as Jingle walked in, much to Coral's delight. "Hey Ji…!"

Jingle turned to Aura. "Hope you enjoyed the ride."

Aura nodded as her smile grew. "Oh yes, it was so nice of you to give me a ride on your pig. Thank you!" The guitar-playing hamster walked past Coral and sat down next to Snoozer, plucking at his guitar strings once more.

Snoozer smiled. "Pretty…ain't she? Zuzuzu."

"What just…?" asked Coral crestfallenly. "I came from hundreds of miles away and he didn't even acknowledge me?"

"See what we mean?" asked Sandy as she grabbed Coral's shoulders. "She's been doing that to, like, all of the boys!"

"Hold your horses," said Pepper as she shook her head. "I think y'all are just bein' silly."

Aura walked over to Oxnard, who was practically inhaling Pepper's present. "So, how do you and Pepper know each other?"

"We met at her farm," replied Oxnard, his face covered in sunflower seed shavings. "She and I are pretty good friends." He picked up one of his seeds and handed it to Aura. "Want one?"

Pepper stamped her paw down in rage. "'Pretty good friends'? Is that what we are? And what's with him givin' her my gift? He never shares food with me!"

"We can't let her do zis any longer!" hissed Bijou. "We must do somezing!"

Pashmina sighed with defeat. "Yeah, but what can we do?"

"I think we need to find a professional," suggested Suzy. "One skilled in the art of making others go away!"

"Yeah, but who do we know that's good at making others miserable besides Aura?" asked Coral. As the words left her mouth, an idea popped into the girl hamsters' heads.

Aura watched as the girls hurried out of the clubhouse. "That's strange, where are they going?"

"They probably think there's a fire in her 'cause your so hot," replied Stan.

"But I don't feel particularly warm," replied Aura.

* * *

Sparkle lay back in her chair with Tennis sitting in a chair next to her, playing with her tennis racket. "I was totally freaking out because I didn't know which outfit to wear, but then I remembered that I look good in anything!"

Tennis chuckled to herself as she tossed her racket into the air and caught it skillfully. "It's funny how you actually think I'm listening to you." Before Sparkle could yell at her friend, she looked over to her left to see the girl ham hams walking towards her. "Oh great, what do they want?"

Bijou, acting as the leader, took a deep breath. "Look, I don't like doing zis, but we came here to ask for yer help."

"What? You think I'll actually help you guys?" snorted Sparkle. "Why don't you go back to France and build another Eiffel Tower?"

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Tennis.

"This new girl at the clubhouse is steeling all the guys from us!" wailed Pashmina. "You gotta help us get rid of her!"

Sparkle stuck her nose up at the ham hams girls. "It's not my fault if you're too ugly to get guys."

Bijou stamped her paw down in frustration. "But Aura's after zem all! Even Hamtaro!"

The pop star hamster froze in place suddenly, as if something the French hamster said triggered something inside her. "What was her name?"

"Aura," repeated Bijou.

Sparkle picked up her chair, throwing it several feet away. "That whore's trying to steal from me again? I'll rip her head off!"

Tennis chuckled nervously as she took a step back from the irate Sparkle. "Okay…just take deep breaths and think calm, happy thoughts." She turned to Bijou. "This might come as a shock to you, but there's actually a hamster she hates more than you!"

"Wait, how do they know each other?" asked Suzy. "And what did she mean by 'stealing from her again'?"

"Aura's owner is a singer like Sparkle's owner," answered Tennis. "The two of them competed for a chance to play at this global concert, and Aura's owner won. The tour brought her a butt load of publicity, not to mention her big break and lots of cash." A promiscuous smile played across Tennis's face. "But if you girls want the guys to pay attention to you, then follow me." The girls, desperate to have the guys back, followed obediently, leaving Sparkle and Luna behind.

Luna glared at Sparkle. "You know, I hate spoiled preps like you."

"And I hate dark emos like you," replied Sparkle. "But I still hate Aura more than you."

"Likewise," said Luna. "Call me crazy, but since we both have a common goal, we should put out differences aside temporarily."

A mischievous smile grew on Sparkle's face. "You read my mind."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to put the next one up soon! Please R&R!


	4. Strut Your Stuff

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Strut Your Stuff**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Everyone knew that Sparkle was a wealthy hamster since she had a rich owner. Even her cage was higher than high class, equipped with all sorts of add-ons, including a secret door underneath. Below the cage, deep underground, Sparkle and Luna worked ceaselessly, tightening a bolt here, welding a piece of metal there.

"How do you know how to make stuff like this?" asked Luna. "Are you just really good at tools and stuff?"

Sparkle was about to answer, but an explanation wouldn't come into her head. After a few seconds, all she could do was shrug. "I have no idea. I guess revenge just brings out the best in me." Sparkle glared at the goth hamster. "Who said you could stop? Keep going!"

Luna picked up a screwdriver, pointing it at Sparkle. "Try ordering me around again, see what happens!"

* * *

Tennis, a wide grin on her face, walked down the tunnel towards the clubhouse with the rest of the ham ham girls following her. "Come on, you don't wanna keep your boys waiting, do ya?"

"Umm, I don't know about this," said Pashmina nervously. "I'm way out of my comfort zone."

"Keep thinking like that," said Tennis. "While you second guess yourself, Aura's gonna put Kai in his comfort zone if you catch my drift."

Coral played with her ponytail. "Well, if it helps me win Jingle back, I'll do it. Who knows? It could be fun!" The girls stopped at the door to the clubhouse.

Tennis turned to the girls. "Okay, remember what I taught you and those boys'll be all over you in no time!"

"Alright," sighed Bijou. "Et'z for zee boys."

"For the boys!" the girls whispered loudly. They took a deep breath before Pepper kicked the door open.

The boys and Aura looked over at the door as the girls strut their stuff. "Hiya boys!"

Stan's mouth watered as he practically undressed the girls (minus Sandy) with his eyes. He slapped himself in the face before looking back at the girls. "Alright, this isn't a dream! It can't be since my sister's with them and they aren't doing stuff to each other…or me."

Bijou walked sensually over to Boss, Hamtaro, and Ace, demonstrating her 'sexy walk' Tennis taught her. "How's it going boys?"

Boss stood silently, not even breathing as his face turned bright red. Finally, his nose erupted in an anime-style nosebleed before he fainted.

Ace stood coolly, a suave grin on his face," Bijou…you seem happy. Care to tell me why in someplace more private?"

"Well, Bijou's always happy!" exclaimed Hamtaro, not even noticing Bijou attempts to hit on him. "Hey, where were you guys?"

Giving up on trying to push her sensual advances into Hamtaro's thick head, Bijou, walked over to Ace, pushing him into Boss's armchair while sitting on his lap. "You're certainly a naughty British ham ham, aren't you? Umm, how about we 'ave a, uh…Boston tea party with your, er…thing." Tennis had attempted to teach Bijou how to talk dirty, though the French hamster failed miserably.

Ace did his best to stifle his laughter, but if proved much too strong, causing him to burst out in giggles. "Bijou, is this some sort of April Fools joke? I'm afraid you're a little late!"

Meanwhile, Pashmina stood by Kai, Dexter, and Howdy, playing flirtatiously with her scarf._ "I really hope Penelope isn't watching me," _she thought. _"This is so embarrassing!"_

Howdy and Dexter suddenly snapped out of their daze, glaring at each other. They each grabbed a stool in their paws. "She's mine!" They swung the stools at each other's head, knocking themselves out.

Pashmina sweat dropped, but quickly regained her composure as she stared lustily at Kai. "So…how's it going Kai?" Kai, a shy hamster, typically blushed even when someone talked to him. Whenever Pashmina talked with him though, his blushing increased tenfold. Now that Pashmina was flirting with him, this brought on a new level of blushing, his face more red than a tomato. He finally collapsed, causing Pashmina to sigh with defeat.

Sandy giggled naughtily as she allowed Maxwell and Ty to gaze at her. She 'accidentally' dropped her ribbon on the ground, causing her to giggle once again. "Oops! I'm so clumsy!" She was about to bend over when Suzy bumped her out of the way, staring wildly at Maxwell before 'accidentally' dropped her glasses. "Oopsie! I'm such a butterfingers!" She bent over, making sure Maxwell had the best view, when a sudden realization hit her. She was pretty much blind without her glasses. She got down on the ground, flailing her paw around. "Darn it, where are they?"

Maxwell sweat dropped as Ty looked at him. "Dude, your stalker's kinda weird."

"Howdy there Oxy!" exclaimed Pepper, a cowboy hat on her head as she twirled a lasso.

"Oh…uh, hey Pepper," replied Oxnard, his face flushed red.

Pepper swung the lasso, catching Oxnard and tightening the rope around his neck. "It's about time I rode that chubby butt o' yours. Giddy up horsey!"

"What the heck Pepper?' Oxnard managed to gasp out while her fought for air. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I think Tennis called this erotic asphyxiation," replied Pepper, trying her best to pronounce the name correctly. She tugged on her lasso harder. "Like it?"

"You're killing me you psycho!" hissed Oxnard. "I can't breathe!"

Coral looked around the room, until she found Jingle in the back of the room, sitting in a chair. She walked up behind him, rubbing his warm chest fur. "So Jingle, it's been a while…" She stopped suddenly as the sound of snoring reached her ears. Taking her paws off of him, she allowed his slumbering form to flop to the ground. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Aura cocked her head to the side quizzically. "What's going on? Why are the girls acting so different?"

* * *

Sparkle and Aura walked down the tunnel, carrying some sort of bazooka with them. They stopped by Tennis, who was gasping for air as she continued to laugh.

"So, how's the plan going?" asked Luna.

"Um…is it possible to get a grade lower than 'F'?" asked Tennis. "By the way, I don't think you have to worry about Bijou flirting with Hamtaro. I don't think she could even turn on Stan if she tried!"

Sparkle put on a determined face as she grasped the bazooka. "Okay then, we move on to plan 'B': Operation Make-Aura-Cry!" She charged in the room yelling like a Spartan in 300. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as Sparkle pointed her weapon at Aura. "Suck sweet vengeance you career thief!" Sparkle pulled the trigger on the bazooka, shooting a ball of sticky fluid at Aura, which hit her square in the face, knocking the new ham ham out of her seat.

The room was filled with utter silence until Aura sat up, tears in her eyes. "W-Why would you do that? That was really mean…"

"Yeah, that's kinda the point!" replied Sparkle. "There's the door, now beat it!"

Aura slowly rose to her paws, tears running down her goop-covered cheeks. "I-I'm sorry if I made you mad at me. I don't know what I did…but I'm sorry." Covering her face with her paws, she ran out of the clubhouse.

Sparkle sighed happily, standing proudly. "That's right, I saved the day! A simple thank you will suffice."

Bijou glared at Sparkle. "You little rat! What was zat for?"

"Yeah, that was, like, totally not cool!" replied Sandy.

"What?" snapped Luna. "You told us to get rid of her and we did! You should be thanking us!"

"We didn't want you to make her cry," explained Pashmina. "We wanted you to get rid of her!"

"You what?" asked Ty, the rest of the boy hamsters glaring at the girls."

Suzy chuckled nervously as she adjusted her glasses. "Um…this isn't as bad as it seems…"

"I can't believe all of you would stoop to such a level," said Maxwell sternly. "I thought you were better than that."

Bijou took a step forward towards Hamtaro. "Hamtaro I…"

"Bijou, don't talk to me now," said Hamtaro, not even making eye contact with her."

Boss opened the clubhouse door. "Come on, let's go find her. You girls can stay here so you don't cause anymore trouble." The boys hurried out of the room, leaving the room filled with heart broken girls.

Sandy let her ribbon drop from her paw. "What have we done?"

Jingle's eyes suddenly opened as he sat up, looking about the room. "Whoa, did I miss something?"

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! I start school on Monday, but I'll try putting the final chapter up before then. Please R&R!


	5. Apology

Ch

**Ch.5**

**Apology**

Sorry for the late update! It took longer for me to do my summer reading project than I thought. Also, I'm not feeling well today, so please bear with me. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter of this fic. Please R&R!

* * *

The girl ham hams scampered across the grass, looking in every direction. Despite their efforts, they couldn't find the boys and Aura.

"Where do you think they could have gone?" asked Pashmina worriedly.

"Well, Aura just got splattered with goo," noted Suzy. "What would you do if that happened?"

"I'd punch the jerk who did it in the face!" exclaimed Pepper.

Suzy readjusted her glasses. "Um, this is Aura we're taking about. What would she do?"

"Er…wash it off?" replied Sandy.

"Yeah, but there's a little creek running around the park," replied Coral. "She could be anywhere here!"

Bijou nodded at Coral. "Zen we'll just 'ave to go everywhere to find her!"

* * *

Aura sniffled as she splashed water on herself. "I thought everyone was having a good time and everything was so happy, but then that happened. What do you guys think? Did I do something wrong?" The boys continued to stare at the wet hamster, their perverted little minds going to work with demented fantasies.

"Uh, no," replied Stan, eying Aura's body. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Zere zey are!" The boys and Aura turned to see the rest of the girl hamsters running towards them.

Boss crossed his arms. "Well look who showed up. You have a lotta guts showing up after what you did!"

"Yes, we know," replied Pashmina. "But we had no idea it'd turn into that!"

Coral walked over to Aura. "I think I speak for all us girls when I say we're sorry for what happened."

"Yeah, and don't worry about Sparkle and Luna," added Suzy. "Sparkle's just mean like that and Luna has issues."

Aura nodded understandingly. "Oh…well then, apology accepted!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Stan. "You're lettin' them off the hook just like that?" He turned to the girls. "Why'd you do this to Aura in the first place?"

"Well, she was beenin' all…boy-flirty-ish!" answered Pepper as she walked over to Oxnard and wrapped her arms around him. "He's my ham!"

Aura looked at the girls quizzically. "I was? I didn't even know! How was I?"

"Well, all the guys were, like, being all super nice to you and stuff," replied Sandy."

"She's new here," replied Hamtaro. "You're supposed to be really nice."

"Yes, but you were all being extra nice to her," replied Suzy as she folded her arms. "Why's that?"

Stan walked over to Aura. "Hello? Have you seen these?" He pointed to chest before turning her around and pointing to her rump. "And that? You want extra guy loving? Get more of what she has!"

"Get more what?' asked Aura. "Fur?"

"Wow, I never zought zis day would come," said Bijou in awe. "Zere's actually a hamster more clueless zen Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro, oblivious to Bijou's statement, walked over to the girls. "Why would you girls think we liked Aura more than you? You're our friends!"

Ace nodded in agreement. "To put what Hamtaro said in a less fruity manner, your jealousy and paranoia of Aura was completely unnecessary. Unlike Stan, we're not all man whores."

"Yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Stan. "Wait, what? Did you just call me gay?"

"And what do you mean by fruity?" asked Hamtaro as he scratched his head in confusion. "I didn't say anything about fruit!" All the hamsters, excluding Hamtaro and Aura, sweat dropped.

Maxwell was the first to break the silence. "Right, so I believe you girls owe us an apology."

"You're right Maxwell,' replied Suzy. "I'm sorry."

"Me two!" replied the rest of the girls.

Aura clapped happily. "It's so nice that everyone's back to being friends with each other! How about we go back to the clubhouse and celebrate?" The ham hams exclaimed in agreement, running towards the clubhouse until a goo-covered Tennis walked in front of them.

"Umm, you guys don't wanna go back in there," said the gooey hamster. "After you guys left, Luna and Sparkle got into a fight and, long story short, the clubhouse has become a slime mansion!" She frowned unhappily. "Poor Jingle…God help him." She quickly put on a dirty smile. "Who wants to help me wash off the goo?"

Stan was about to run up to her when Sandy grabbed him by his neck fur. "Touch her and die!"

* * *

I hope the ending was at least satisfactory. A mini bio for Aura should be up on my profile soon. I'll be taking a break from the Hamtaro section to write my Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic, but this isn't the last you'll see of me! Please R&R!


End file.
